


一个爱情故事

by katakawa2



Category: Original Work
Genre: A love Story, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: 博张一谢是真的
Relationships: Xiao xie/xiaoZhang





	一个爱情故事

**Author's Note:**

> 我原本是想要post一篇最近写的同人文出来的 但是由于某些众所周知的XX导致的众所周知的原因我无法在电脑上直接发送那篇文章，而我现在的设备上并没有那篇文章的文字版本，所以post有文字版本的这篇。  
> 这是一个真挚而真实的爱情故事

小谢和女朋友小张到面馆吃面。  
小谢知道小张看不起他，女人想要给男人挑错什么理由都能找，上周小谢在3team上联机吃鸡，小张骂他是上网玩黄油。两人吵了一架。小谢心想这个女的26个字母都认不全，3team会拼吗就指摘我！  
但是女朋友还是得哄，小谢才请小张来吃面。想借着这次和解。  
小张坐着，过了一周也还在气头上。小谢给她点了一碗最贵的鲜虾云吞面。  
两人吃着，一言不发，电视恰好放到时下流行的电视剧。电视剧是小说改的，小谢知道小张没少追原著，借着把话题往上扯。  
“唉，你说，等有钱了，我带你去看他演唱会好不？”小谢指着电视里的男主演说。  
小张眼睛一挑：“你有钱吗？吃碗六块钱的面还得还花呗，糊弄谁呢？”  
小谢不乐意了：“那我还不能想想了？你就当我中了五百万！”  
“那行，”小张说，“然后呢？”  
“然后，”小谢想了想：“你不爱喝酸奶吗，我给你买，有水果的那种！”  
“放你妈的屁！”小张骂。“酸奶就是酸奶，干嘛非得绑着水果啊？水果也就是沾沾酸奶才能吃，俩老搁一块像话吗！”  
小谢连连道歉，他倒是挺喜欢水果酸奶的，可是忘了他女朋友是个专一的姑娘。  
“然后呢？”小张又问。  
“然后，然后存起来啊。”小谢诚实地说。  
“好啊你！”小张一怒之下，抄起云吞面朝电视砸去：“我就知道，你他妈连想想都没我的份，就指着我白给你们家生儿子是吧！”  
小谢一听也火了，一把把桌子掀了：“你这娘们怎么不讲道理！我怎么就不给你了！不给你买酸奶了吗？”  
“你那能叫酸奶吗？”小张踢翻椅子：“你那说酸奶都是侮辱酸奶！你可以侮辱我！但是你不能侮辱酸奶的奶格！再说了你老让我喝奶你是不是嫌我黑啊！我成天买那八百多的化妆品往脸上抹是为了谁？你不要脸！”  
“我去你妈的！”小谢大喊，“别扯别的！你就说，你是不是为了一个酸奶跟我较劲？”  
“酸奶怎么了？我今天保护的不是一个酸奶，是所有乳制品的尊严！”  
两人在店里打了起来，你来我往，风生水起。已然忘却了曾经一同探索人体奥秘，畅谈八卦的夜晚。  
他们不记得时间过了多久，等到两人都筋疲力尽的时候，他们已经背靠背在面馆的废墟之上坐下了。  
“亲爱的，”小张说，“咱们今天就到这吧。”  
“亲爱的。”小谢说：“好的。你饿吗宝贝，刚才饭都没吃。”  
“我饿，还渴。”  
“那上我家去，别的没有，啤酒管够。”  
两人亲昵地手拉手起身准备离开，一个人上来拉住了他们：“唉你们得给个说法！”面馆老板叫道：“你们两口子吵架，把我的店烧了算怎么回事！我这生意彻底没法做了！”  
“滚开！我们的事情和你这个过路人何干！”小张说。“就是！你是不是看上我老婆，估计装无辜来挑拨我们！”小谢骂道。  
“走吧亲爱的，”小张说，“我们回家吧，真晦气，碰到这么一家倒霉的店。”  
“就是，我看他这个店也不是什么好店，否则怎么这么不经砸呢？  
end


End file.
